La Soledad Me Matara
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Es un Song Fic que habla sobre lo que Milo hace despues de que Camus desaparecio de su vida tras la batalla de las 12 casa n.n


**La Soledad Me Matara **

Milo Pov's

Estoy viendo tras la ventana de mi habitación la lluvia caer, se que no tiene nada en especial que verle, son solo gotas de agua fría que cae del cielo y ya, pero no puedo evitarlo, la lluvia me recuerda a tan bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, como aquel día, que estabas aquí en mi casa, comenzó a llover y no podías regresar a tu templo, nos quedamos juntos a platicar, bajo el calor del fuego ardiente de la chimenea, tomando un vaso de vino y mirándonos mutuamente, sonriendo de vez en cuando y jugando a darnos de almohadazos con los cojines de mis sillones.

Todo era perfecto sin duda, me encantaba compartir esos momentos contigo, que parecían mágicos, oírte sonreír cuando nadie más podía verlo ni oírlo, sentir tus calidos abrazos, cuando nadie mas tenia el privilegio de sentirlos, incluso, sentir tus labios, que para mi eran lo mas cotizado que tenia tus delgados y finos labios que se posaban sobre los míos cuando mas los necesitada, los únicos que podían saciar mi sed de ti , los que podían romper cualquier barrera entre tu y yo cuando nos peleábamos, tus labios, es lo que mas extraño de ti, tus dulces labios.

Extraño tus artes amatorias, tus locas formas de hacer el amor, a pesar de ser tan frió con los demás, conmigo eras mas calido y fogoso que cualquier otro hombre del mundo, sin duda, antes de que tu llegaras no era nadie……..

_Antes de ti no hay antes_

_Y el después es un vulgar barco de papel_

_Que viene y va por la piel del mar  
Sin voluntad, perdido  
Se que por las paginas de ayer  
En algún sitio debió ser  
Que perdí el tren de la buena suerte_

Sinceramente, no se como paso; te perdí para siempre, quizás la culpa fue mía, o quizás, fue la tuya, me pediste antes de que llegaran esos mocosos de bronce, que no matara a tu discípulo, ese mocoso, que no tiene nada mas que hacer que lamerle las botas a esa Sahori, se que es Athena pero no puedo evitar mandarla al carajo, a ella y a sus entupidos mocosos de bronce, que me quitaron lo que mas quería en el mundo, tu.

Mírame, mírame por favor, donde quiera que estés, otra vez estoy llorando, por ti, por mi, por todo, nuevamente, estoy llorando¿Cuántas veces? Dime cuantas veces, haz llorado tú por mí donde quieras que estés. Que has hecho haya en el cielo, mi ángel congelado, que haces haya sin mi. ¿Será que después del todo si hay vida después de la muerte? Si es así¿que haces¿con quien estas¿te puedes volver a enamorar¿me habrás olvidado?...

_Quien ocupa el sitio que tuve yo  
por quien respiras quien es quien hoy  
te quita el sueño y te hace volar  
tu mente a todas horas soy como una esponja vacía  
soy luz que apenas brilla voy sin ti sin animo a la deriva _

_La soledad me matara  
es una jaula de cristal  
no me consigo acostumbrar  
es otra la ciudad sin ti  
La soledad me matara  
espero y se que no vendrás  
si llamo dicen que no estas  
el mundo es un infierno gris_

Sinceramente ya no se que hacer, desde que todo termino, todo ah estado tan solo, tan aburrido, no logro todavía darme cuenta de que ya no estas, aun te imagino, entrar en mi templo, con tu sonrisa de oreja a oreja, atrapándome en tu abraza, dándome el beso que tanta falta me hacia y llevándome hasta mi habitación para tener un largo rato de contacto corporal de nuestros cuerpo que necesitaban, mas que de uno, del otro, ahogándonos en sudor y entre jadeos, decirnos cuantos nos amábamos, tu sobre mi, yo sobre ti, no importaba las posiciones, siempre era lo mismo y a mí me encantaba, cuando me abrazabas y me besabas la frente, deseándome buenas noches, para amanecer aun entes brazos y sonreírte a la luz del sol que nos brindaba un nuevo día para amarnos como siempre, para amarnos mas…………

_Pétalos de rosa en mi diario  
par de corazones flechados  
un mechón de tu pelo negro mil fotografías viejas  
Es lo que el amor ha dejado atrás  
todos lo notan estoy mal soy una extraña en mi propia ropa  
La soledad me matara es una jaula de cristal  
no me consigo acostumbrar es otra la ciudad sin ti _

Miro sin ver, mi habitación en la oscuridad, perfecto estado, así te gustaba que estuvieran las cosas, el sonido de la lluvia caer, nuestros cuerpos desnudos en la oscuridad, buscándose mutuamente hasta encontrarse, ese era tu juego ideal antes de comenzar cualquier actividad sexual.

Te encantaba también, sacarme a dizque a pasear, pero en realidad me hacías entrenar, según tu, por que amabas ver mi pecho ejercitarse y yo, a pesar de ser cansado, por complacerte lo hacia, pero ahora ¿a quien me queda por complacer?

Ya no tengo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mismo para estar en compañía, mi yo interno se ah ido contigo al cielo, ya no puedo ser el de antes, no sin ti, estoy solo, nadie me hace compañía, quiero que estés conmigo¿por que? Si este es un castigo de los dioses ¿Por qué tan cruel? Es una tortura completa, no pudo seguir viviendo sin ti……….

_La soledad me matara  
espero y se que no vendrás  
si llamo dicen que no estas y todo  
Me parece gris; Si tus padres pusieron  
este mar de por medio para hacerme olvidar  
el color caramelo de tu cuerpo  
en invierno no les pudo salir peor La soledad me matara  
es una jaula de cristal apenas puedo ni llorar  
quien sabe si tu estas igual_

Ya no puedo soportar más esta tortura, un día mas sin ti y muero, quiero que estés conmigo, y ahora lo comprendo, fue mi culpa, de solo haberlo sabido, jamás hubiera dejado pasar a ese mocoso estupido de tu aprendiz, estuvieras vivo aquí conmigo, aunque te hubieras enojado conmigo, se que hubieras brindado tu perdón después, pero no, te deje morir estupidamente, y ahora yo estoy muriendo en vida, sin ti, sin nadie.

Oigo que la lluvia esta sonando cada vez mas escasa, me levantó de mi cama y camino hacia la ventana, me fijo en ella, mi teoría era cierta, la lluvia se esta terminando y con ello mis recuerdos, solo espero que algún día, yo, cuando vaya contigo, estés ahí, con los brazos abiertos, esperándome con una sonrisa y con un beso, que tanto anhelo……….

_La soledad me matara  
no salgo de mi habitación  
me bate fuerte el corazón  
y sueño con tenerte aquí_

Tomo mi sombrilla, y un ramo de rosas, voy a tu tumba, mi amado Camus, voy a dejarte estas flores, voy a platicarte lo que eh echo hoy sin ti y regresare, con el pensamiento, que tu me escuchaste como siempre y que me abrazaste como nunca………

_Antes de ti no hay antes  
y el después es un vulgar  
barco de papel……………………_

_**Fin**_


End file.
